A number of technical processes exist in which generation of a movement in a wide frequency range is necessary. In manufacturing there are plastic molding machines for example in which the distanglement method (e.g. for extrusion) is used. In this case the provision of both a uniform basic movement and also a higher-frequency alternating movement is necessary.
Known motors are usually tuned to the movement creation within a specific frequency range. Thus for example motors for generating low-frequency uniform movements are characterized by a high intrinsic inertia and inductance. These characteristics support the quality of the low-frequency movements for which these motors are designed. Such motors cannot however execute high-frequency movements satisfactorily, since the high intrinsic inertia would demand high torques with any dynamic movement conveyed, whereby higher-frequency movements of such motors are only able to be realized with a small amplitude. The high inductance of these motors also demands a high voltage to change the current flow, in order to change the torque and thus implement the dynamic movement.